New Villain in Camelhot
by Ghostkaiba297
Summary: Alternative to Flicker vs. Geoffrey. Set a week the final episode. Count Geoffrey is gone, but a new villain threatens Camelhot. Can Flicker defeat this menace and save the other dragons from a fiery fate?


**New Villain In Camelhot**

AN: I wrote this story after discovering the nature of Geoffrey's final appearance. This is an alternative to Flicker vs. Geoffrey that could fit based on other interpretations of events in later episodes. Remember, Flame has blonde hair and there is no Sir Galahot or Sir Hotbreath at this time.

This is NOT a slightly modified clone of my _Flicker vs. Count Geoffrey_, although you may notice some slight similarities.

* * *

><p>It was about a week after Flicker, King Allfire, and the knights had returned from the Slay the Dragon tent. Loungelot had escaped from the ringmaster.<p>

King Allfire and Queen Griddle were walking in the courtyard while Sir Blaze and Sir Burnevere were engaging in a sparring match with wooden swords.

Outside, Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 rang the doorbell for the drawbridge. It fell on top of them. All three said "I hate it when that happens!"

* * *

><p>Up in Flicker's room, Flicker was working on a new invention.<p>

"Is it me, or is my role diminishing in Season 2?" said Princess Flame.

"Not as much as Count Geoffrey," said Flicker. "Especially after Cinder and Clinker found his body near the tower."

Geoffrey had been inadvertently knocked out the window of the tallest tower in Camelhot when Sir Loungelot threw one of Griddle's fruitcakes, the hardest substance in all of dragonkind, out the window that he happened to be looking in through.

"This is the first time in a while I've been working on a new invention," said Flicker. "But I haven't yet decided what to call it."

* * *

><p>The Evil Knights were finally able to get into Camelhot.<p>

"You can't be serious!" said Griddle.

"She's right," said Allfire. "Without Count Geoffrey to come up with plans, what makes you think you can beat us?"  
>"We vill fight you and kill you all!" said Evil Knight 2.<p>

Allfire, Griddle, Burnevere, and Blaze blasted the Evil Knights with their fiery breath. Both sides rushed toward each other, when suddenly a mysterious figure appeared. He was a taller man with gray hair and a mustache.

"I am Sir Gomez, Murderer of the Rich and Poor!" he said. "I'm the new villain around here! Let's see…" He pulled out a list. "'A dragon king and queen, two dragon knights, and three human knights.'" Perfect!"

"What are you…" began Allfire, but Gomez grabbed a hammer and smacked Allfire and Griddle on the head, knocking them out. Blaze and Burnevere rushed at him, but he threw two smaller hammers at their heads and knocked them out.

The Evil Knights tried to run, but Gomez threw three darts at the back of their necks. The tranquilizer put them to sleep.

"Excellent!" said Gomez. "Now nothing can stop me!"

* * *

><p>Flicker and Flame watched from the window as Gomez dragged them away.<p>

"Flicker, we have to do something!" said Flame.

Flicker and Flame entered Sir Loungelot's room.

"The king and queen have been kidnapped!" said Flicker. "A new villain intends to do who-knows-what to them!"  
>Loungelot went back to sleep. He wasn't very interested in going on many quests, unless it was a damsel in distress quest or forced by…<p>

"Loungelot!" Flame's voice woke Loungelot up. "Princess Flame! I didn't see you there…"  
>"We must rescue Daddy, Stepmother Griddle, Blaze, and Burnevere!" said Flame.<p>

"Right!" said Loungelot. He didn't dare refuse a quest that Flame told him to go on. "Where did he take them?"

* * *

><p>Allfire, Griddle, Blaze, Burnevere, and the Evil Knights woke up inside cages. The dragons were in a separate cage from the Evil Knights.<p>

"What is the meaning of this, Gomez?" said Allfire angrily.

"It is quite simple," said Gomez. "I am performing a ritual. By sacrificing three human knights, and then a dragon king and queen with two dragon knights, I can create a lava monster loyal only to me, Sir Gomez, Murderer of the Rich and Poor! GAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I don't want to be sacrificed to a lava monster!" said Blaze.

"NEITHER DO WE!" said the Evil Knights. Allfire, Griddle, and Burnevere agreed.

"Too bad, cause you will!" said Gomez. He turned toward a man with slick brown hair. "Zed! Raise the cages!"

Zed pulled on a lever, raising the cages up. He cranked the lever in another direction and the cages moved to the center of the room. Gomez pressed a button and a large circular panel on the floor opened up to reveal a long shaft leading to a boiling pit of lava.

"He's gonna pull out our hearts!" said Burnevere.

"No, I'm just gonna lower you into the magma," said Gomez. "Now, the ritual demands the humans to be sacrificed first, then the dragons."

"No complaint there," said Blaze.

Gomez pulled a lever, and in less than two seconds, the cage with Evil Knights 1, 2, and 3 cowering in it plunged into the lava.

"Now for the dragons!" said Gomez. "Then all I have to do is speak the incantation and…"

"Stop!" came a voice. Gomez and Zed turned around to see Flicker, Flame, and Sir Loungelot.

"Sir Loungelot!" said Griddle. "You've come here to save us!"

Loungelot couldn't refuse this battle. He raised his sword. "I shall run you through and save the day! The queen's sure to give me a whole basket of bickies for this."

Gomez drew a sword. "Sure, what the heck?"

Loungelot and Gomez began swordfighting. For a moment, they seemed evenly matched. Then, an arrow hit him in the arm. Loungelot turned around to see Zed with a crossbow. Loungelot started for Zed, but Gomez kicked him to the ground. He held his sword out and raised it for the final blow.

Then Flicker jumped in and blocked the strike before it could reach his master. Flicker and Gomez began dueling.

"Get him, Flicker!" said Allfire.

Zed raised his crossbow and aimed it at Flicker. Noticing this, Flame breathed fire at Zed, scorching him. Zed began chasing Flame around in circles.

Flicker and Gomez were evenly matched, and the other dragons watched as Gomez tried to stab Flicker. Flicker sidestepped the thrust and kicked Gomez square in the chest. Gomez stumbled backward and fell into the lava pit.

Flicker walked over to the levers on the wall and pulled them so that the lava pit closed up and the cages were lowered and unlocked.

Flame was now chasing Zed around in circles, and eventually he tripped over Loungelot and fell flat on his face.

"And I save the day again!" said Loungelot.

"Loungelot, you're not really going to try and take the credit for this victory," said Flame. "Flicker was the hero this time. And many other times," she added under her breath. "He would have killed you if Flicker hadn't stepped in."

"Flame is right," said Allfire. "Flicker, you've demonstrated extraordinary courage and skill."

"Not to mention saving Loungie from that rogue," said Griddle.

"I dub thee Sir Flicker," said Allfire. "You are now a knight of the Square Table!"

"And then?" said Flame.

"I… um…" said Flicker. "What should we do with that guy?"

All the dragons slowly advanced on Zed.

"Please don't kill me!" said Zed. "I was only following orders! He offered me a lot of money! Please forgive me!"

There was a pause. Allfire and the knights, including Flicker and Loungelot, had their swords aimed at him. Flame had Zed's own crossbow aimed at him. Then…

"I forgive you," said Allfire.

Zed breathed a sigh of relief.

Behind Zed, a pipe suddenly burst open. A smileyface appeared and grabbed the back of Zed's collar. Zed was kicking and screaming as the smileyface pulled him into the pipe. Zed grabbed the edge of the pipe in an attempt to stop him, but eventually vanished into the darkness.

"I don't get it!" said Allfire. "What happened to Zed?"

"Zed's dead, sire," said Flicker. "Zed's dead."

Once Flicker was finally able to confess his love for Flame, it wasn't long before they were married.

As for the third Evil Spy, he quit his job with no one else in Castle Threadbare (Merle was found dead after being catapulted at Sir Loungelot by the Evil Knights, cause unknown).

**THE END**

* * *

><p>AN: Gomez is my made-up character. The Zed character, as you probably guessed, was based off Pulp Fiction.<p>

Again, I think Merle and Geoffrey are dead, so I wanted to write something depicting Flicker becoming a knight eventually. Of course, that's my version and it'd be interesting to see if anyone else has their sequel to it.


End file.
